Turbine drive units are designed to operate at speeds above 50,000 RPM. At excess speeds, however, there is the ever present danger that the turbine rotor may break apart and be thrown radially out of the turbine mechanism due to centrifugal force. Any number of circumstances may cause excessive and uncontrollable speed in a turbine mechanism. At speeds exceeding the rotor burst speed, excessive centrifugal forces may cause the rotor to break up due to exceeding stress limits or the limits of material integrity. Typically containment for a turbine has consisted of a heavy and hopefully impenetrable armored ring circumferentially surrounding the most likely radial path of a rotor burst. This ring typically adds weight and size to the turbine mechanism but may not necessarily stop escaping high energy rotor fragments.